Time
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: 'Mereka mengatakan, waktu dapat menyembuhkan segala luka. Aku tidak percaya. Luka itu tetap membekas. Memang rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya akan menghilang tetapi bekasnya masih tetap ada' / Kyungsoo / Jongin / it's Kaisoo story / YAOI Inside / DLDR


TIME

_' Mereka mengatakan, waktu dapat menyembuhkan segala luka. Aku tidak percaya. Luka itu tetap membekas. Memang rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya akan menghilang tetapi bekasnya masih tetap ada '_

Song Hye Rin – Park Seung Hye

© 2014

.

.

Tokyo, Januari 2011

Sudah ketiga kalinya dalam bulan Januari tahun ini, namja bermata bulat-Do Kyungsoo-berkunjung ke Kyoto. Sebenarnya ia cukup lelah jika harus menempuh perjalanan bolak-balik dari Tokyo – Kyoto – Tokyo, tetapi kelelahan fisik yang ia rasa tidak sebanding dengan kelelahan batin yang ia alami.

"_ Hyung _,apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berharap lagi. Pernikahan ini sia-sia Hyung. Dia tetap saja tidak mencintaiku _Hyung_," isak Kyungsoo pada kakak laki-lakinya, Do Joonmyeon-panggilannya Suho-.

" Maafkan _Hyung_ membuatmu menderita selama ini. _Hyung_ tidak tahu jika kau terus menahan sakit selama satu tahun terakhir ini. _Hyung_ pikir Jongin namja tepat untukmu, Maafkan _Hyung _" balas Suho sembari memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

" Tidak _Hyung_ ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa _Hyung_. Aku saja yang terlalu mencintai _namja_ itu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tetap bertahan disisinya walaupun dia terus menyakitiku, "

"Kyungsoo-"

"Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersama wanita lain sedangkan ada aku yang selalu disampingnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku _Hyung_. Usahaku,segala pengorbananku untuk membuatnya mencintaiku percuma _Hyung_," ia sudah membiarkan kemeja yang saat ini dikenakan basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo. Setidaknya hanya Suho yang mengerti Kyungsoo.

" Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan Soo? _Hyung_ akan selalu berada disisimu. Hentikan air matamu itu Soo,_Hyung_ tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi," balas Suho sembari menghapus air mata yang menuruni mata Kyungsoo.

" Terimakasih _Hyung_,aku rasa jalan satu-satunya adalah perceraian. Jalan terbaiknya hanya perceraian "

" Kau serius dengan ucapanmu Soo ? Kau tau kan penyesalan selalu ada di akhir ? "

"Tidak _Hyung_ ," ia menggeleng. Ya ini jalan satu-satunya. Ini yang terbaik dan ia tidak akan pernah menyesali. Bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti.

.

.

Are you that tired of seeing the same person

And doing the same things every day ?

Will you forgive me?

Please think about it one more time

I won't let you go now  
.

'_Apakah ini jalan terbaik yang harus aku ambil? Berpisah dengan Jongin? Tapi melihat dengan wanita lain setiap hari di dalam rumah kami. Tidak , aku tidak bisa,' – Do Kyungsoo_

_._

Jam diruangan itu berdenting sembilan kali ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Memasang wajah lesu dan letih.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya sembari menutup pintu.

"Dari mana saja kau Kim Kyungsoo ? apa kau tak tau tata krama? Cih , aku rasa tidak. Lelaki mana lagi yang menjadi teman kencanmu kali ini ?Katakan padaku _namja_ jalang ! "

PLAK

"Kau ! Kau salah menuduhku pergi dengan lelaki lain. Aku tidak sepertimu ! "

"Lantas kau pergi dengan siapa hingga selarut ini!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Kim Jongin-ssi. Apa urusanmu ?! " ia hendak menaiki tangga untuk kekamar sebelum lelaki dihadapannya ini dengan cepat mencengkram tangannya begitu kuat.

"Kau Kim Kyungsoo! Aku masih butuh penjelasanmu,"

"Lepas ! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Kim Kyungsoo, namaku Do Kyungsoo,"

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan kau pergi dengan siapa hingga selarut ini!"

"Apa pedulimu ? Urusi saja wanita-wanitamu itu ! " bentak Kyungsoo pada namja yang masih mengcengkram lengannya.

"Jongin lepaskan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ !" itu suara Oh Sehun, tetangga dekat rumahnya-ia kerap kali menjadi penengah antara keduanya- salahkan saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menggunakan suara tiga oktaf mereka hingga membuat Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan-istrinya- membuka pintu rumah mereka.

BUAGH

"Kau memang _namja_ brengsek Jongin,menuduh Kyungsoo _Hyung_ dengan lelaki lain. Apa kau tidak melihat kelakuanmu sendiri ! " bentak Sehun kalap.

" Jongin,aku salah telah mengenalkanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku rasa aku telah melakukan dosa besar pada Do Ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dan menyerahkannya pada _namja_ yang salah," ucap Luhan sembari menarik Kyungsoo yang kini terisak didalam pelukannya.

"Ini masalah rumah tangga kami. Kalian tidak berhak ikut campur!" balas Jongin sembari memegang sudut mulutnya yang terluka akibat pukulan Sehun.

" Aku ingin kita bercerai ! " kata Kyungsoo, terlihat keyakinan pada _namja _ kelahiran Januari itu.

"_WAE _! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Kyung ? " matanya membulat tidak percaya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan kata berpisah dengannya.

" Aku lelah. Aku lelah mencintai _namja_ yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku disisinya," segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke kamar untuk mengemasi barang-barang pribadinya. Meninggalkan rumah beserta kenangannya dengan Kim Jongin. Menyisakan bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan yang juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

" Kyungsoo,dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Jangan meninggalkanku,"

" Untuk apa kau memintaku seperti itu? Bukankah kau senang jika berpisah denganku? "

"Kyung! Dengarkan penjelasanku!" pinta Jongin , tersirat nada putus asa dari _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Tidak Tuan Kim. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tetap ingin bercerai denganmu,"

"Kim Kyungsoo! "

.

.

I'm a fool to have made you cry

Letting you go because I was lacking

Forgive me for trying to erase you

Please- so that I can breathe again

The breakup that you prepared hurts me so bad

That I could die,even after time passes

There's still so much that I have to do for you

before I let you go

.

'_Perceraian. Tidak sedikit pun kata itu pernah terlintas dipikiranku. Apakah aku terlalu menyakitinya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintainya. Tapi ternyata ini hanya membuatnya meninggalkanku. Dia pikir aku tak pernah mencintainya. Kau salah Kyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu,' – Kim Jongin_

.

.

Seoul , April 2016

Where do I start? Starting at some point, we lost the preciousness

But I miss each second of each minute and

Your beautiful, eye-blinding smile

I hope this touches your heart

Will my sad prayer pass this rain and pass on to you?

I'm so in pain right now because you have left

I'm so in pain- why is it so hard?

Pertengahan April ,cuaca Seoul masih terasa dingin meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Musim semi tahun ini masih sama dengan musim semi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak ada lagi pria mungil yang selalu menyambut musim semi dengan senyuman lebar dan mata bulatnya.

Menikmati senja dan melihat matahari tenggelam di tepi Sungai Han bukan merupakan hal baru untuk Jongin, bahkan ketika dulu saat masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo menikmati Sungai Han di sore hari merupakan hal rutin yang mereka lakukan. Entahlah sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan sore ini hanya untuk memandangi Sungai Han. Terlihat bekas air mata di pipi tirusnya.

" Kyung,dimana kau? Kembalilah padaku, Aku mencintaimu"

"_Ahjussi_, kau menangis? Mengapa _ahjussi _menangis kata _eomma_ laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jangan menangis _ahjussi_," tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ kecil berada disebelah _namja_ berumur tiga puluh tahun itu.

" Tidak _ahjussi_ tidak menangis,mata _ahjussi_ hanya kemasukan debu," balasnya berbohong.

" Jinjja ? "

" Tentu saja, _ireumi mwoya_ ? " ia sudah tersenyum, mengacak surai bocah itu. Hanya saja saat melihat muka namja kecil ingatannya menuju pada satu orang. Ya kepada namja yang selalu dicarinya. Do Kyungsoo.

" Namaku Jongchan _ahjussi_ " jawab namja kecil itu sembari memamerkan eye smilenya.

Eye smile itu.

" Kau sendirian disini Jongchannie ? " kali ini membiarkan bocah itu terduduk disampingnya.

" Aniya _ahjussi_, Channie tadi kesini belsama _eomma_. _Eomma_ sedang membelikan Channie bubble tea ! " ia menambahkan nada semangat diakhir kalimat yang membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

" Baiklah, jika begitu _ahjussi_ akan menemani disini sampai _eommamu_ datang Jongchan,"

" _Alayo_, oh ya _ahjussi ileumi mwoya _? " tanya bocah kecil itu ingin tahu.

" Jongin. Nama _ahjussi_ Kim Jongin," jawab Jongin, kali ini mencubit pipi _chubby _Jongchan.

" Jongin ? Itu nama anak anjing milik _eomma_ "

"Oh ya ? Siapa nama _eommamu_ Jongchan ? " secara tidak langsung Ibu Jongchan sudah menyamakannya dengan anjing. Bagus.

" Do Kyungsoo, ahjussi "

" Kyungsoo. Jadi kau putra Kyungsoo. Kalau _ahjussi_ boleh bertanya lagi siapa nama _appamu_ Jongchan ?" Jongchan belum sempat menjawab ketika seseorang namja mungil itu memanggilnya dari kejauhan-dengan tangan dilambaikan- lalu mendekati keduanya

" Channie ! dari mana saja kau? _Eomma_ mencarimu dari tadi," ucap namja bersurai brunete itu.

" Kyungie. Ini benar kau?"

" Jongin-sshi ? "

.

.

I think about you every night

Do you know how anxious I get

If I don't think about you for just one day

You probably don't know

There's no way you will know

If you think of me once in a while,then please come back then

.

.

" _Eomma,eomma_ mengenal _ahjussi_ ini?" Jongchan sudah menarik ujung baju Kyungsoo, menatap kedua dewasa itu bergantian.

" Tidak baby Chan ,_eomma_ tidak mengenal _namja_ ini. Kajja kita kembali ke mobil. Yoda _appa_ sudah menunggu kita,"

" _Alasseo umma_,pai-pai Jotam- itu gabungan dari Jongin dan kata hitam-_ahjussi_ semoga kita beltemu lagi. Hihi," namja kecil itu pun melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Jongin. Tersenyum lebar dengan menampakkan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

" Kyung, _kajima_ ! " ia sudah menahan lengan Kyungsoo hingga membuat tatapannya berubah menjadi kesal.

" Lepaskan tuan Kim-sshi ! " pinta Kyungsoo, oh ayolah ia sudah risih dengan lelaki dihadapannya.

" Kyung, maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, "

" Aku bilang lepas Tuan Kim ! Urusan kita sudah berakhir lima tahun yang lalu. Kau dan aku telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku dan keluargaku Tuan Kim,"

" Tidak, Kyungsoo ! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kembalilah padaku Kyung," tatapannya sudah berubah memelas, sedang Kyungsoo membutakan penglihatannya.

" _Yeobo _, Channie _kajja _!" Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki jangkung masih lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya datang, memasang senyum tidak kalah lebar. Yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari Jongchan.

" _Appa ! Appa ! "_

" Permisi Tuan, aku harus segera pergi. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku, sebelum suamiku benar-benar menjadikanmu seorang korban pembunuhan " nadanya bahkan sudah berubah sarkastik yang mau tak mau Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyungsoo.

" Suami ? Kyungsoo kau telah menikah lagi ?" ini pasti sebuah lelucon. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Do Kyungsoo yang ia tahu masih mencintainya menikah dan mempunyai putra dengan lelaki lain. Daebak !

" Ne,jadi tolong jangan ganggu kehidupan kami,"

END/TBC

* * *

_Teaser Next Chapter_

_" Ya ! Kim Jongdae aku menemukannya ! "_

_" Mworago ?! "_

_._

_._

_" Hey baby, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin ? Jangan menatapnya seperti itu "_

_" Appa ! Appa ! Lihat Jongin hitam itu, dia kesepian Appa ! "_

_._

_._

_" Nuguya ? Kau tidak diajarkan cara bertamu oleh orang tuamu, ini bahkan-"_

_" Aku kesini untuk merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku,"_

P.S

Hai reader, apa kabar sebelumnya ? Hehe baru kali ini muncul. Gara-gara kesibukan jadi jarang buka ffn. Selama ini saya hanya aktif sebagai reader. FF kali ini sebagai comeback, ff ini merupakan remake dari ff saya yang dibuat sekitar dua tahun yang lalu dengan judul Y dengan cast Haehyuk. Mungkin ada yang ingat dengan ff itu, tapi kali ini saya akan meremake dengan alur yang baru bersama dengan dongsaeng kesayangan saya. Jika responnya bagus, maka saya akan melanjutkan ff ini dengan fast update. Tapi jika responnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan mungkin akan saya tunda dulu wkwkwkwk #ditampar Jongchan.

Kelanjutan ff ini kalian yang menentukan reader sekalian, caranya gampang ketik REG spasi Review lalu kirim di kolom bawah #ditendang Jongin. Pokoknya reviewnya ditunggu hehehe, oh ya jangan panggil saya author panggil aja Hyerin biar lebih akrab wkwkwkwk.

Sekian, jeongmal khamsahamnida.

#bowbarengKyungsoo


End file.
